Wrapped Up In You
by MidnightSun007
Summary: I started my 1st CH. at like episode 2 but since we have all seen the series so far i will skip ahead,there was just a few scenes i wanted to rewrite becuase i felt they were crucial to my Delena fanfic. I have rated it M for later chpters...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Your Blue Eyes"

As I approached the Salvatore boarding house I realized that I never really noticed how big and beautiful it was. It seemed like it went on forever, window after window, so much empty space for just two people. When I got closer I slowed down, I know I came here to talk to Stephan and develop our new found relationship a little more, but now that I was standing here with the boarding house towering over me my mind went blank. Taking a deep breath I decided that it didn't matter how nervous I was I was at least going to try. I walked up the steps and saw a long rope hanging by the door so I pulled it once. I waited there listening…but there was nothing. I was not going to give up that easily, so I reached forward to knock when I suddenly realized the door was already open the tiniest bit. Placing my hand on the smooth wood I pushed, it swung open lazily revealing the most beautifully furnished interior. I stood there in slight awe, and not sure why I felt compelled to intrude in some ones home when not invited, I stepped in.

"Stephan?" I called, but there was no reply.

Noticing Stephan's school bag on a chair I took a couple more steps inside and tried again.

"Stephan!?" Louder this time but still no response.

Suddenly there was a loud cawing noise and I whipped around to see a big black crow flying through the door right towards me. It missed my head by inches as I suppressed a scream. Flinging back around to see where it was going I practically jumped, inhaling sharply as my heart skipped a beat! Standing no more than an inch away from my nose was the most beautiful face, and all I could think of was how close we were to kissing. He looked down at me so intently that I felt myself blush. His eyes ran up and down taking as much of me in as he could, considering how close he was to me. Then he tilted his head to the side, further analyzing me, as his lips twisted into the most devilishly handsome smirk. He was breathtaking. All I could do was stare into his piercing blue eyes, and at that moment I knew that no eyes after his would be blue enough, none could compare, his were as deep, brilliant and clear as any could ever be, and his were the only _blue_ eyes I would ever see again. I tried to speak but I could think of nothing to say. His hand moving a piece of my hair to the side of my face was what finally snapped me out of my reverie. I stepped back and exhaled, realizing I had still been holding my breath. If he hadn't interrupted me I would probably still be standing there, lost in his eyes like an idiot.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered "I thought, I mean, I came to see Stephan."

I sounded ridiculous, I usually don't get this flustered or nervous around anyone besides maybe, Stephan.

"He's, out. But he should be back soon, you can wait in here." He flashed a grin and motioned toward the, living room.

I followed him into a big open room with windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. There was a fire place on one wall surrounded by bookshelves stacked with books. The rest of the room was filled with sofas and love seats, reading chairs, tables and a nice mahogany desk. There were vases and statues, portraits and kerosene lamps decorating the room. Oriental rugs with intricate designs covered the floor, and the windows were draped with heavy deep red curtains.

"This is your living room!?" I said, astonished.

"Living room, parlor, antique road show, take your pick." He replied, turning his head to read my expression, his face serious.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. Looking up at him I saw the tension leave his face. The corner of his lips tugged up at a smile.

"Who are you?" I said quickly before he could trap me in his eyes again.

"Stephan's brother."

"But Stephan said he had no siblings..?"

"Well Stephan's not one to brag." He explained with what seemed like amusement at the wounded look on my face.

"For a while there I didn't think he was ever going to get over the last one." He continued, looking at the windows in front of us, his expression un-readable.

"The last one?" I echoed.

"Oh, oops, I guess you haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." He stated with an attempt at sincerity.

But it was a weak, half hearted attempt, as if testing me. I was not that naïve, but at the same time I was not going to give in. Because something about the way he acted told me that he wanted to make me upset. That he wanted to stir some emotion from me, even if it was negative, and at the ability to do this he gained a sort of satisfaction.

"Uh, no we haven't." I replied somewhat sourly, trying not to let him get the best of me.

"Oh, well he probably didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." He suggested, nonchalant.

I could only stare at him in disbelief at how rude he was being. He stared back at me with a triumphant look on his face.

"Hello, Stephan." He said while still staring into my eyes. For a moment I was confused as to why he was calling me Stephan but as he slowly looked behind us I followed his gaze to see Stephan standing a few feet away.

"We were just talking about you." He commented with an air of amusement.

"Hi Stephan, I'm sorry I didn't call before I came." I tried to explain quickly, walking closer to Stephan. He just stood there like a statue and continued to stare at his brother behind me.

"Don't be silly, Elena. You're welcome any time….right, Stephan?" His brother challenged, with a voice that seemed to cheery for the amount of tension that was quickly building in the air.

"Thank you for coming Elena, it was nice seeing you." Stephan finally spoke in the most monotonous tone of voice. It was clear he was dismissing me and as I looked at him questioningly he just continued to stare past me. So I turned around to face his brother.

"It was nice meeting you…." I realized I had no idea what his name was.

"Damon." He answered.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Damon."

"Likewise." He replied staring straight into my eyes. However rude I thought he was before quickly faded as I began to sink into the deep blue abyss of his eyes again. He reached for my hand and lifted it up, bending his head and gently pressing his soft lips to the back of my hand while looking up at me with his brilliant eyes, and I felt a tingling sensation run up my spine at that moment. Then he pulled away and turned to Stephan.

"Next time I should get out the family photo album." Damon said with a twisted smirk. "But I should warn you he wasn't always such a looker."

I smiled politely at Damon and then went to leave.

"Stephan." I said, standing directly in front of him. He continued to glare at Damon with clear contempt. I could easily walk around him but I wasn't going to, I was determined to have him acknowledge me!

"Stephan!" I said more harshly this time. He finally looked at me but only for a second, then he mechanically turned his body to the side to let me pass. Ugh!! Whatever was happening I did not want to be a part of it, I stomped past him and shut the door behind me.

That was extremely awkward, I thought while walking to my car. Also how did Damon know my name when I hadn't even told him? By the way Stephan was acting with his brother I hardly believe Stephan talks about me with him, let alone talks at all. Definitely creepy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright guys thanks for reading i know im still backtracking but just bare with me i promise ch.4 will be new material. Also i know im not putting things in the exact order and im skipping stuff that was said but im not rewriting a the whole story lol Anyway hope you guys enjoy even though its old stuff so far, im trying to recreate certain Damon n Elena moments , Thanks -Ali ^_^_

_p.s- Sorry its so short it seemed longer when i originally wrote it down._

_Please Review ^_^_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dinner Party"

I reached in the bag and pulled out the last container of food, it was the salad.

"Bonnie can you get me one of those salad forks and a big spoon." I asked as I poured the salad into a bowl. I knew it was the easy way out, buying takeout and putting it out like I cooked, but I was just too lazy to cook.

"Where is it?" Bonnie asked

"Um, I don't know." I laughed. The first draw Bonnie opened had it.

"Impressive." I said watching her face darken.

"No, it's scary." She replied. "This has been happening to me a lot, when I think of something there it is!" She finished with a worried look on her face.

"Maybe you _are_ a witch." I joked, while putting the rest of the stuff on the table.

"It's not funny, I don't want to be a witch, do you?" Bonnie complained.

"Nope."

Just then the doorbell rang, and I felt my pulse quicken.

"That's Stephan." I announced happily, making my way to the door. I opened the door and there he was, warm and refreshing, like sunrise against the dark sky.

"Come on in!" I leaned forward and let him plant a small kiss on my lips. Something about him made me feel at home, like this was where I was supposed to be, in his loving embrace.

I led him into the dining room where Bonnie was already sitting, a gloomy look on her face. I was determined to have her like him though, I mean what could be so bad, everything about him so far was wonderful.

Dinner went great, I think I successfully made Bonnie like Stephan. I glanced at Stephan's plate about to take it and noticed he had only pushed his food around and hadn't even eaten. Wow was it that bad?

"Stephan you barely ate?" I said.

_-Ding-dong-_

I turned my attention to the door, who could be here. I looked at Bonnie and Stephan but they looked just as lost. I put the plate down and walked over to the door. When I opened the door I saw Caroline smiling with a cake in her hands, and to the left, Damon. My heart skipped a beat. I tried to ignore it but secretly I wished Stephan didn't have to have such an attractive brother.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought dessert!" Caroline announced bubbly and smiling.

"No its fine, of course." I said a little confused but I couldn't say no to Caroline.

Caroline walked in and suddenly Stephan was at my side with a panicked look on his face.

"Why are you here Damon!?" Stephan demanded.

"Stephan!" I turned to look at Stephan threateningly. He continued to glare at Damon. I was not about to let them have another stare out.

"Damon its fine come-

"No!" Stephan cut me off.

I turned to look at Stephan and gave him the most lethal look I could manage. It wasn't like Stephan to act like this, in fact he only acts like this when Damon's around. Damon isn't that bad I mean he's a little rude but so far every time Stephan sees Damon so is he.

"Stephan its fine, Damon come in." I walked back to the living room a little agitated, leaving Stephan behind.

After we finished dessert, which was extremely awkward I went into the kitchen with the dishes, while Damon followed.

"Need help?" Damon offered.

"Here, thanks." I admitted handing him a cup to put away. It must have slipped through his fingers cause all I saw was it falling. Next moment it was in his hand again. He caught it so fast I barely even saw him move. I tilted my head back with relief as I laughed out loud. It felt so strange since I can't remember the last time I had laughed so whole heartedly. It seemed to warm me in a way I had forgotten, and it felt good. I looked at Damon a smile still on my face. Damon was staring at me with a wistful look in his eyes and to my surprise he was smiling. It wasn't his usual cynical smirk with all its hidden meanings. It was a genuine smile and it seemed to make his features softer. However just as soon as I had noticed this, it had disappeared. Apparently he had noticed his slip of character as well.

"I like you, you know how to laugh." He explained, waving a finger in my direction and moving toward the dishwasher. His smile replaced with his usual cryptic grin, flashing his perfect white teeth. To others it might be intimidating at first, but once you got to talking with him you realized he was harmless.

If I wasn't so head over heels for Stephan I could definitely see myself getting to know Damon, I began to think.

"Uh! I'm stuffed!" Bonnie announced as she came into the kitchen smiling. I tore my eyes away from Damon who was leaning against the counter in a cocky sort of way, like he knew how damn good he looked doing it.

"Um, yeah me too." I said quickly as I moved to the island to put back the unused napkins. Damon, noticing the clear effort on my part to distract myself from him quietly disappeared back to the living room.

After everyone left I made my way upstairs and practically fell asleep the second I hit the bed.

Everything was cold and dark, I could barely see anything through the blackness. I reached forward sinking my fingers into cold damp earth. I had no idea where I was, I could feel a cold sweat on the back of my neck and the fear was beginning to sink in. The air around me was dead still, pulse quickening I reached forward again beginning a slow crawl, trying to find something familiar. My hand touched smooth cool stone this time. That's when I felt it, a presence like a guardian angel. It was something warm and strong and there for me, to protect me. It reached forward touching my hair ever so softly and I could feel its loss, it's longing. It ran its hand lightly down the curve of my cheek, and I felt a warm rush of relief as I could feel its love hot like fire radiate through me, burning my senses and setting my nerves on edge.

My eyes shot open to find I was not lost, I was safe in my bed. And that presence that I felt, my angel, was gone, I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Founders Party"

I let my hair fall around my slim shoulders like a silky brown curtain. I leaned forward and applied a little bit of gloss to my lips for a subtle shine. The gold and red tones in my eye shadow matched my dress nicely In all I thought I looked pretty hot, Stephan definitely won't be able to resist me tonight.

"You know, you barely even know anything about him."

I turned to look at Bonnie a little taken back, sometimes I felt like I didn't know the real "Bonnie" she was a great friend but once in a while she would say or do something…out of character.

"Bonnie what are you talking about?" I said dismissively at her unpleasant comment.

"Well what do you really know about him?" Bonnie pushed on.

Apparently she wasn't ready to drop it, but what was worse was I actually had nothing to say. She was right I barely knew anything about him.

"Then there's this Katherine girl, I mean he could be this psychopath who lies and manipulates women for fun, maybe he's the one who killed Katherine."

"BONNIE!" I exclaimed, that was too far, sometimes Bonnie doesn't know when to stop.

"I'm sorry Elena." She quickly admitted. "I'm just saying you know nothing about him, so I mean any of those things could be a possibility…"

"I know, I get it, but he's definitely not a killer." I told her.

Bonnie just gave me this look like she was ready to argue the innocence of Stephan, she was unbelievable. The doorbell rang and I knew Stephan was here.

"Come on, and smile, please." I said as enthusiastically as I could considering she has brought me down a few notches. She just rolled her eyes playfully and smiled weakly.

We arrived at the party and everything looked great, like usual, I mean this house was like a museum. I wandered into the room where she had all the historical items on display, Stephan at my side.

"Wow look at this." I said, moving closer to a long piece of parchment that was framed on the wall. "It's the original list of names from the first founders party!"

"mm" Was all Stephan said.

I continued examining the black ink curving into beautifully written words and signatures. My eyes stopped scrolling abruptly when I saw his name.

"Stephan Salvatore..." Then I immediately recognized the name below his. "…..and Damon Salvatore!?" I looked towards Stephan at a loss for words. However he looked just as stumped as to what to say as I was.

"The original Salvatore brothers." A deep velvety voice cut into the momentary silence. I automatically knew who it belonged to.

I looked over and there was Damon, a meaningful yet taunting look in his eyes which I didn't quite understand. His features were playful in a menacing way, he looked at me hard like he was trying to drink me in. He looked especially handsome tonight, maybe it was the suit or his hair, it's different, like he just got out of the shower or bed, it was more ruffled and spiky than usual. In fact he was absolutely desirable. Then I noticed his arm locked with Caroline's. She looked almost lost.

"The original brothers?" I questioned.

"Yup they started it all." Damon's eyes flashed to Stephan.

Somehow I felt left out of some unheard conversation Damon was having with Stephan. In fact I was as lost as Caroline looked. Damon turned the intensity of his blue eyes on me.

"Are you interested in history?" Damon asked what felt like a loaded question.

"Yeah I love history."

"Well I don't." Caroline interrupted. "Boor-ring! Stephan dance with me? Damon said he doesn't dance."

Damon's face tightened as his attention turned to Caroline.

"I mean if you don't mind, Elena?" Caroline added.

"Uh, I guess not…"

"Great! Caroline grabbed Stephan's hand and dragged him away.

Damon moved towards the model of Fell's church, I followed or more so I was pulled like gravity to Damon.

"A lot of people died in this church." Damon finally spoke, low and distant.

"I know." I said softly.

"There was someone Stephan and Damon loved very much in that church, and when they went to save them they were shot." Damon trailed off, his voice detached.

"Who?" I breathed.

"A woman, I guess, doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman." He stated, cocking his head slightly to the side analyzing my features. I could see the pain and loss behind his eyes, in fact it was so prominent I could feel it and in that moment all I knew was his anguish and its intensity that consumed him. My hand ached to reach up and touch his cheek and tell him that pain isn't all that's left, that he too could find happiness. Whatever part of me that was still grounded kept me from reaching out. I felt like I was meeting Damon for the first time, all those false pretense were gone. I managed to find my voice.

"I'm sorry." Was that all I could say?

I tried again.

"This thing you and Stephan have, I, I can't get between that, I just hope you two can work it out." Really? I thought, that's what I came up with? That sounded even less heartfelt. What happened to all that stuff I wanted to tell him a second ago?

"Me too." He whispered a wounded look in his eyes as he averted them towards the floor.

Immediately I regretted how I said what I said by the look on his face, his pained smile and sad eyes. I felt like I knew Damon now more than I knew Stephan and that was extremely unsettling. I took a long thoughtful look at Damon's soft features left vulnerable by his loss before he could cover it up with his mask, pushing everyone away, letting no one in. It wasn't very long before Damon's face shifted to a more controlled and carefully measured expression. His usual grin coming back to life, lifting an eyebrow at me he offered his arm to me.

"Shall we?"

I hesitated than reached out hooking my arm under his and placing my hand lightly on his forearm. My stomach did a slight back flip at this and the skin on my hand that came in contact with the fine material of his suit seemed to burn. I wasn't even touching his skin and my senses were tingling, how would it feel if I actually came into contact with his creamy skin? What is wrong with me! I shouldn't even be thinking about these things and especially not feeling them! Quicker than I had hoped we were back outside where Stephan stood with Caroline. I removed my hand feeling guilty for my thoughts.

"Stephan do you have another dance in you?" I asked feeling obligated to make it up to Stephan for my conflicted feelings.

"Of course." He smiled kindly, leading me onto the dance floor. We danced in close proximity. His smile was warm, his grip careful and caring. Stephan made me feel comfortable, nothing compared to the fire Damon ignited under my skin and the exotic feelings and urges he brought to life deep within me leaving me lost and unsure in new uncharted territory. And as I danced with Stephan I could feel his penetrating eyes, burning into me.

* * *

_~Please Review~ ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 is not complete by any means i just thought i would give everybody a little taste since its been like 3 years since i wrote this story im sorry, i got caught up in life n never continued it, but i want to be able to because i was very into making this story and i would hate to leave it an unfinished product so im going to try to keep ontop of updating it ha ok wish me luck  
_

_-Ali  
_

* * *

Chapter 4

"All because of you"

"How could he do this to me, I was nothing to him this whole time!? Dammit! God no this cant be happening to me and to think what I gave up for him!"

I pressed down harder on the gas pedal trying to release my anger, the car roared forward and the rain pounded the windshield harder. The storm outside was nothing compared to the way I felt inside. I had been used and everything we had together was a lie. My eyes blurred as the tears came faster. I had to blink a couple of times to clear my vision, the second I could see again I noticed a black silhouette of a man standing in the middle of the road!

"Holy shit!" I screamed and immediately slammed on the brakes cutting the wheel to the right.

However the car had no intention of stopping. I was spinning out of control, everything outside the windows was a blur I knew I had to have completed at least two full circles by now. Then I felt the car hit grass my voice was hoarse from screaming which I hadn't even realized I been doing. Everything was going so fast, make it stop, make it stop I repeated in my head over and over again and then I was in the air for what felt like an eternity. It was like time had slowed down long enough for me to realize the terrifying truth..I wasn't going to be alright. As quickly as it started it ended with a bone crushing collision of metal and glass as the roof of the car made impact with the cold wet ground.

I let the only name I could think of escape my lips with all the effort I had left,

"Damon..."


End file.
